


Clock Don't Stop

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Defying Gravity [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Being Chara, Chara Swearing, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara is Slightly Less Murderous Than Usual, Don't eat it, Fluff, Gen, Narrator Chara, POV Chara, Past Abuse, Sans Makes Puns, Swearing, Ten Years Later, Unreliable Narrator, the pasta is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus stuff for chapter five of Counting Stars. Featuring Narrator!Chara and fluuuuff. Ten year timeskip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock Don't Stop

So. You've seen the Counting Stars kids as adorable kidlets, right? Well, for chapter five's Bonus Stuff, I... Ghost Bro? Who came up with this stupid nickname?... Right, I, Chara, have been Authorized to give you a sneak peek at the FUTURE! *Dramatic Music Cue* This is a typical Tuesday morning for our favorite boneheads in about a decade. And Featherbutt. Can't forget Featherbutt. Ready? You'd better be. Complaints go in the dropbox over there. The deadline for complaints was yesterday.

  


The Underground's artificial daylight streamed in through the large window, hitting the sleeping teenager within the house smack in the face.

  


Frisk threw a pillow at the window without so much as opening her eyes. This, of course, did nothing to deter the magical psudeo-sunlight from shining merrily into her eyelids. With a groan of defeat, she sat up, stretching.

  


Her bedroom door slammed open barely a second later. "GOOD MORNING, SISTER! I HAVE MADE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?" Papyrus, as annoying as ever, burst into the room.

  


Featherbutt shot a sleepy grin at her little brother. Papyrus had grown like a weed over the years, eventually outstripping even Goat Mom and Hot Dad. Today, he lacked his usual armor, which he called his 'Battle Body', and was wearing orange pants, his old red scarf, and Frisk's absolute favorite tee, one that was part of a set of three.

  


Featherbutt thought he was adorable, as per usual.

  


"Sure thing, Paps." Featherbutt yawned. "Just gimmie like twenty seconds to chug down a soda and get some clothes on, yeah?"

  


Papyrus rolled his pupils around in his eye sockets. "FRISK, YOU WILL ROT YOUR TEETH OUT WITH ALL THAT SODA YOU DRINK!"

  


The teenager laughed, climbing out of the mountain of blankets and clothes arranged in a vague nest-like shape on her bed. She was completely unconcerned about her attire -- or rather lack thereof, seeing as she was only wearing underwear at the moment. She'd shared a bedroom with her brothers for a decade, in fact she often still woke up to find they'd all three ended up in the same bed more nights than they woke up alone, even now that they all had their own rooms. And before that, there had been no privacy in the lab. She simply didn't care, though her lack of modesty had caused a few... Incidents, growing up. They were hilarious. Like the time she spilled mustard on her shirt while she and Sans were in Grillby's and just shucked it off right there in front of the customers. I was laughing so hard, if I had a body of my own I'd've cracked a damn rib.

  


'I'm sure I'll be fine, Paps. You're such a mother hen sometimes, bro.' She cooed over the bond. She started rooting around in the dirty clothes spread over the floor. 'Have you seen my bra?'

  


Papyrus put his chin in his hand. "I BELIEVE I LAST SAW IT IN THE KITCHEN."

  


/Yeah, he saw it in the kitchen./ I chimed in. Usually I was content to observe, but Frisk tended to get irritated when she couldn't find things, and I gotta deal with her emotions, my emotions, and Bonehead 1 and Bonehead 2's emotions, so it was better to nip it in the bud.

  


Frisk threw her hands in the air. "Sans was probably using it as a slingshot _again_."

  


/Well he _is_ an asshole./ And I wasn't one to pass up a chance to call Bonehead 1 an asshole.

  


"LANGUAGE!"

  


/Papyrus. I am literally inside Frisk's tiny little brain. There's no need to shout! I can hear you just _fine_!/ I complained.

  


Ignoring me, Featherbutt sighed and simply threw on a tee from the mound on her bed, her part of the three-shirt set Papyrus was wearing. She grabbed one of the skirts off the floor and slipped it on, snagging a pair of worn-out jeans and tossing it over her shoulder.

  


"YOU KNOW, FRISK, YOU REALLY SHOULD CLEAN YOUR ROOM."

  


"Uh-huh, Paps, I'll clean my room the same day Sans picks up his sock."

  


Papyrus made an inarticulate sound of rage, as he always did when The Sock was brought up. Frisk snickered under her breath, sliding her glove over her Handplate and skipping past him onto the landing. She hopped over the railing and landed on the couch beside Toby with a thump, causing the little white dog to cartwheel into the air in a display that really didn't follow the laws of physics. He landed on top of the TV, barking madly. This also didn't follow the laws of physics, but if I spent too much time thinking about the Annoying Dog, my consciousness started to hurt, and without hands or a head I couldn't rub my temples to stave off the metaphorical headache.

  


Frisk just entered the kitchen, located her missing article of clothing, and put it on under her shirt. She made up a plate of spaghetti, poking at it curiously with a fork.

  


It _growled_ at her.

  


She shrieked and threw the plate at the wall. It gave a surprisingly musical crash as it shattered, spaghetti sauce dripping down the wall.

  


"FRISK?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Papyrus yelled from upstairs.

  


'Paps, your cooking growled at me!'

  


'so...' Sans's mental voice chimed in from where he was probably still curled in bed, lazy boneheaded asshole he was, 'Paps's breakfast spaghetti is an _impasta_ , then?'

  


"SAAAAAANS!" Papyrus yelled, shaking the whole house.

  


'SAAAAAAAAANS!' Frisk yelled over their link, making all three of them wince and me cringe to the back of her mind.

  


'heh. you guys are all _laughtose_ intolerant, huh? my puns are too _cheesy_ for you.'

  


/ _SANS YOU MOTHERFUCKER I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR RIBS OFF YOUR SPINE AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR PELVIS_!/ I screamed, actively attempting to travel across the bond to Sans's mind purely so I could strangle his mental avatar.

  


Yup. This here is a typical Tuesday.

  


And to be honest? I don't think I'd want it any other way. (Though less puns would be appreciated.)


End file.
